Someday Comes Sooner
by brighteyes379
Summary: While waiting for her prince to come, Snow White finds love in an unexpected place. Rated M to be safe.
1. Feminine Wiles

**Disclaimer: None of the Snow White and the Seven Dwarves characters belong to me, but my shipping of Grumpy and Snow White in this story obviously does. They seem like a fun pairing and I regret nothing! There is a steamy scene in this chapter, and I did my best to not overwhelm any readers who might be faint of heart, I rated it M to be on the safe side, but also I added a few bits of humor. I hope you all find this entertaining, I enjoyed writing this chapter, anyway.**

Chpt.1 Feminine Wiles...

Grumpy had been lost in thought while working, after he had been kissed on the forehead by Snow White that morning. He accidentally let a "gawrsh..." slip out as he worked. He cursed to himself. But the other dwarves looked so busy, they didn't seem to hear him. Grumpy sighed in relief. 'I'd never hear the end of it...'

Grumpy tried to keep busy by swinging away with his pick axe. He tried so hard to put her kiss away in the darkest corner of his mind. 'It was probably nothing; Snow is, in fact, a wicked woman, if she thought she could charm me... But maybe she really does like me...' Grumpy shook his head and kept hitting with his pick axe.

Grumpy found some lovely gems throughout his work day, and hid one particular in his pocket. It made him think of her bright eyes, how they sparkled when she'd smile, especially at him.

"Hey boys, it's time for lunch!" Doc hollered. He was the eldest, Grumpy was a middle child among his brothers, with Dopey as the baby.

If Grumpy had been human, he'd be close to the prince in age. He and his brothers just looked old by human standards due to their white beards.

Grumpy noticed lately though, that Snow White hadn't been singing much about that prince finding her. She seemed to be enjoying her time with him and his brothers, being out in the forest.'Surely, if that man put her on his list of damsels to charm, he would've at least sent out a search for her right when she was missing, but it's been at least a month now...Maybe the Queen had everyone believe that Snow was dead, including the Prince...'

Grumpy couldn't hold back the river of feelings he had for Snow, as hard as he tried, he felt soft for the young lady.

Grumpy went over to a favorite spot alone to eat some food that she prepared for everyone that morning. His lunch had revealed a small red flower that fell into his lap. Snow must have found a way to get his attention in a subtle way. Grumpy got caught up in a vision of her standing right there, beaming in her radiant beauty and offering food to him by hand. He graciously accepted every morsel with a huge, dreamy grin. Of course, it made him look funny to the others as he acted out his vision.

He looked up from his eating and saw the others staring at him with their eyes wide open. Grumpy sneered at his brothers, "Whad'ya all staring at me for!?" He yelled at his brothers, with the dirtiest scowl he could muster. "Buncha' ninnies... Mind yer own business!"

They looked away and started snickering at his goofy demeanor.

It was a productive, long day and they eventually headed back home. Grumpy was the last in line to get a welcome kiss by Snow White. He just stood there for a moment, looking up at her with a dreamy smile, letting himself bask in her presence. Her heart melted on the spot. It was like the look she had for the Prince, some time ago. Grumpy suddenly came to his senses and quickly shuffled into the cottage with his usual expression.

Snow White had grown in her affections for the grumpy dwarf in the time that she spent there. She thought before that she was supposed to fall for a dreamy prince, for that was just expected for a princess, or any maiden. And yet, she felt a tug at her heart whenever Grumpy smiled at her on occasion. It actually made her heart race.

Snow White had amused herself daily, trying to get the cantankerous dwarf to smile, then giving him a flirty wink whenever he did. She even giggled when he went back to scowling.

Grumpy could never get to her, never could make her cry or shock her one bit, and she knew that drove him crazy. He was so cute, she thought, when he ran into things after being kissed that one morning, and the time he stuck his tongue out at her. Snow White suddenly wondered what it would feel like to kiss him on his lips. What a funny thought... The prince was charming enough, Snow thought, but she had started feeling more sensual whenever Grumpy was near her. She realized right then that she had actually fallen in love with Grumpy.

Snow White got supper ready while the dwarves washed up after work. She was surprised when none other than Grumpy, showed up first at the table.

The dwarf tried to scowl, but it ended up looking more like a smirk, much to his annoyance. He showed her his clean hands even before she asked. She took in a sharp breath, "Oh my goodness, someone is getting a little extra dessert later..." She said, almost in a whisper.

Snow White then gave him a quick wink and went about her business. 'What the heck...was that!?' Grumpy thought as he stared after her with raised eyebrows.

After they gobbled up their supper, the dwarves agreed that they'd have a song and dance when their bellies were settled, but first they huddled in the den for her stories and songs. They always looked forward to hearing her lovely voice. Grumpy certainly did, but kept his own space, trying to act indifferent, to hide what he really felt. He'd always dream he was that prince, but never saw it as a reality even if he had fallen for the young lady.

That was partially why he act cynical, and for the other reason, he was actually more of an introvert with a sensitive nature. He didn't want any of his brothers to pick up on that and risk being teased, especially not pushed around by the eldest, Doc... But Snow gave him that secret flower, and... Grumpy's thoughts were interrupted by an angel's voice.

"I have a wonderful story for you! It's about..." She hesitated. It was going to be about her prince, but something.. someone.. else tugged at her heart. She told a different kind of story this time; one about a beautiful, kind girl, about her age, and a beast who fell in love with her. She sang about true love coming in different forms, which hooked Grumpy instantly. She also sang about not getting fooled by appearances, as she shot Grumpy a knowing wink.

Grumpy's eyes lit up and his heart beat fast. He didn't know what to do, so he went outside to get some fresh air. Snow White excused herself, rushing out to see if he was okay.

Grumpy found a big tree and hid behind it, trying to figure things out. He heard her beautiful voice calling his name a few times, and he shuddered each time he heard her voice come closer.'I'm losing it! Did she just suggest what I think she did!?' Grumpy shifted between giggling in ecstasy, and then crying. His beliefs about true love, the possibility that Snow could actually love someone like him, turned upside down with her words. He was dumbfounded...

Meanwhile, the other dwarves just shrugged as the two left, still resting from full bellies, they weren't really up for bolting outside for their moody brother at the moment. Doc decided to give it some time before he checked on Grumpy, like an hour or so. Snow White had shown a knack for setting things straight, Doc thought, and he lounged back like everyone else.

Snow White finally saw where Grumpy was, his foot had stuck out on one side of the huge tree that he hid behind. 'Gotcha...' She smirked. She was about to sneak up on him, but she stopped as she saw Grumpy crying.

"Oh, Grumpy, did I upset you with the story? I..I didn't mean to..."

"What!? Oh.. no, it's just.. I feel like I'm that beast... I'm such a mean jerk to you..and you still..act kind..." Grumpy sobbed and hiccupped, then he took in a deep breath and looked into her eyes. He gave her a sad smile, "But, I saw the flower you put in with my lunch today... Thank you."

Snow White had earned his trust, as she kept showing kindness and respect to him without condition. She didn't put his sensitive side out for all to see and laugh at. She also had his softer qualities, which would make it easier to actually trust her, after all. Grumpy felt like a fool for all the times he was rude...

Snow White sat close to him, wiping his tears away without a word, no 'what a crybaby'. He let his guard down and let her into his heart. "Thank you... For not judging me, Snow..." He whispered to her.

Grumpy brought his hand up to her face, caressing it softly. He tilted his head and then kissed her on the lips. It caught Snow White by surprise at first, but she soon parted her lips and surrendered to him in pleasure. Their tongues danced around passionately. Snow White tasted like fresh apples, and Grumpy had hints of a spiced rum he had during supper. All in all, their kiss was quite delicious.

Grumpy's hands found Snow White's waist and lifted her effortlessly on top of his lap as he leaned back against the huge tree. She ran her hands up under his tunic, out of curiosity, and felt his muscles. Suddenly, she pulled his tunic off and tossed it to the side. He was surprised at her boldness but really liked it. "Someone's a little vixen..." He chuckled.

Snow felt a strong wave of euphoria take over her as she took off a peasant blouse she wore that day, showing him her full breasts.

Grumpy's eyes shot wide open, and he quickly pulled her close against his body, mostly to cover her from everyone else; but also, he loved how soft her skin felt on his, and she couldn't resist being pressed against Grumpy's muscles.

Grumpy invited her into another kiss and she was more than happy to oblige. She suddenly felt something hard sticking up from his pants and she started to grind against it instinctively, letting out a low moan. She wrapped her arms around Grumpy to keep her balance.

"It's okay, Snow, I got you..." Grumpy said softly as he put his hands on her bottom, moving her against him in a rhythm, setting off her most sensitive areas.

"You weren't wearing nothing under there today, were you!?" Grumpy blurted out, and snorting in giggles, after he realized she didn't have her bloomers on.

"Um...Oops?.." Snow smacked her forehead, "I knew I forgot something! I was um..doing some laundry earlier today..." Grumpy just nodded slowly, "Yeah, we'll just go with that..."

Meanwhile, in the cottage...

Doc began shuffling somewhat uncomfortably, feeling rather irritable... 'What could they be doing out there that would take this long...'

Happy and Bashful were busy going on about how funny Grumpy had been acting earlier that day, "Maybe he does think Snow is pretty, I think if she wasn't waiting for that Prince to come find her, she'd make Grumpy a lot happier..." Happy said, matter-of-factly.

Bashful turned red at the thought of Grumpy and Snow White as a couple. He thought it would be very romantic, if Grumpy could just let go of all that anger he has pent up...

Under the huge tree...

"Do you want me to go inside you, Snow?" He asked in a whisper.

"I do..." She whispered in his ear. "I want to make love with you, Grumpy."

Again, in the Cottage...

Doc started pacing around the den, deciding whether he should just go out there and see what's going on. It was pretty late and they would have been back already. He made up his mind and went out to find them.

He saw that some clothes had been drying on the side of the tub outside... 'GRUMPY...' Doc's face turned bright red, but it was hard to see since it was dark anyway. He looked over to where the two were laying down together, under the huge tree. They were laying in the grass together. They must have, oh for heaven sakes...

Before Doc came outside, but while he was still pacing around inside...

Grumpy and Snow kissed each other again for a long time and then reluctantly pulled apart. She pulled her skirt over her legs to cover everything up, threw her blouse back on, and headed to the tub to clean herself off. Grumpy, somewhat tipsy, intoxicated with euphoria and exhausted after the love they just made, staggered close behind her. She helped him clean up as well, seeing how tired he looked.

"Well..." He said, winded, "looks like your feminine wiles... got the best of me...I love you, Snow..."

"I love you too, Grumpy! And you know what? You are my true Prince..."

"Well, I definitely look it, don't I?" Grumpy chuckled, taking both of her hands in his, "I'm glad you found us, Snow... Or, I never would've met you, or become a better person because of your kindness..."

He smiled, squeezing her hands in his. "Come on, I bet you're tuckered out, I know I am..."

They went over to the huge tree and lay down underneath it, holding each other's hands, and looked up at the stars through the branches and leaves. Both let out a deep sigh and smiled. It was a beautiful, cool night. They were about to kiss again, until they heard footsteps.

The present moment... Finally...

Suddenly, they heard Doc clear his throat, as he stood over them, looking down to see their fingers interlaced, and about to kiss each other.

"You.. you didn't.. Grumpy!?" Stammered Doc, he always had a thing for stuttering but everyone looked past that, or even snickered when he mixed certain words around.

"So, what if I did... I ain't ashamed. I love her, Doc!" Grumpy stood up to face his brother, waiting to be challenged. Doc was searching for the right words. His beard bristled up and Doc leaned right in Grumpy's face, if not a little nervous in the process..

"Well? Got somethin' to say, Doc?!" Grumpy challenged, squaring his shoulders, crossing his arms and popping one hip to the side. He looked rather sassy, Snow thought, that thing he did with his hip just now...

"N-no... B-but she's a Grumpy, princess, I mean... S-she's n-not meant for any of us dwarves!"

"What do you mean, 'any of us'?" Grumpy cocked his head to the side slowly.

Doc got defensive, "Well! Not like I'd have a chance with a princess, anyway... I know my place in life, how about you, Grumpy? Did..did you enjoy taking Snow's chance of a better life when you deflated..No! Dang it! Deflowered her?"

Grumpy covered his mouth, holding back a snicker at Doc's choice of words. "She actually deflated me, Doc."

Snow White imagined herself deflating, but had to stifle her amusement. This was serious...

"Excuse me, Doc," Snow White finally spoke up, "This is something I chose, and I am happy with Grumpy."

Doc pointed his finger at her like a dagger, "This is not your place to talk, young woman," Stab! "And now you did something that you cannot undo." Stab! his finger went as Doc was looking down at her with his bulbous nose raised in the air.

"I'll live with that, Doc, as I said." She replied defiantly. She actually looked a lot more serious now, despite being amused just a minute before.

Grumpy protectively got between Doc and Snow White. "You won't be takin' that tone or mistreatin' my lady by stabbing her with your finger, not if ya don't want my real ugly side..." Grumpy threatened his oldest brother in a low growl. Doc slowly put his 'dagger' away.

"Hey now, I don't want no trouble, Grumpy..." Doc warned anxiously.

"An' just so you know, I ain't ashamed of myself, Doc. What we did was between the two of us. I actually do care about Snow White, believe it or not. She made me see something in myself I didn't know I had... an' she can speak her mind if she wants to, I won't treat her like you did just now..." Grumpy made his point clear by pushing Doc backwards, almost causing his brother to fall.

"Hah, yo-you're always going on about her poison feminine wiles, you hippopotamus- er, hypocrite!" Doc belted out, wagging his finger at Grumpy this time.

'Oh, now he's doing swords!?' Grumpy scoffed.

"Grumpy, you to-took advantage of her, woke her love out of spite, Grumpy! Were you gonna take her innocence and blame her for charming you? Well, I guess you got what you wanted..."

"Hrrmph! Whatever you wanna think, Doc! I would never harm her and you won't neither, or else... You see me as you will, as a grumpy, no- good jerk, but you ain't perfect fer sure... Maybe I did judge her before, but she is not what I thought, I know now... how good she is. I didn't ever trust women before, especially that wicked Queen ruling this kingdom now, if you forgot how we came to be, Doc..."

'How you come to be... What?' Snow White was confused now. 'Where they not always dwarves?'

"No, thanks to her magic, I don't know if we'll stay like we are now, but it didn't seem to take away Snow's affections for me anyway... God knows how cruel the Queen treated Snow before we met her..." Grumpy then got more pensive.

"You know, Doc? Snow actually told me that she was gonna get her heart taken out of her, with a dagger... An' have it brought to that witch by a huntsman. Fer crying out! She had to run from a knife-wielding brute, then run through that creepy forest! You know the one, Doc... And I was such a jerk to her, I was so mean to her, just because she was a woman..." Grumpy looked into her eyes and saw them tearing up. He wrapped his arms around her for a short time before he continued.

"I would give my life for her in a heartbeat. Go ahead and judge me for taking her innocence, but don't you dare judge Snow or raise your hand to her, or you won't be so lucky next time..." The brothers both stood frozen in time.

Snow White had rose to her feet, with tears flowing from her eyes. She had seen just how much Grumpy loved her, and that he was very protective as much as he was passionate of her. Doc had made it sound like Grumpy raped her and that was not true, neither was it true that she was 'a wicked woman using her wiles'...

"Doc, I know Grumpy won't harm me, and I love him. Thank you for your concern. I'm going to bed now." And she left, leaving the two dwarves to settle their disagreement. She stopped suddenly, turned and saw them both staring at her, Grumpy looked sad and Doc was harder to read.

Snow White then turned her heel and breezed into the cottage, past the clueless dwarves, and then upstairs, threw herself on the dwarves' beds and sobbed bitterly to herself. Grumpy had followed after her after he left Doc with nothing more to say. Everyone had gone to sleep after the commotion outside died down.

Grumpy was looking down sadly at Snow White. She was breathing in hard shudders from her crying, then felt someone sit on the bed close to her. She hoped would be Grumpy. To her relief, she heard his voice. "Hey, I heard you up here..." Grumpy said softly as he stroked her on the back gently.

"I'm sorry you had to see all that, Snow, I won't let anyone lay a hand on you, ever..." Grumpy said. She nodded as she turned to face him, showing him her red, tear-stained face. Grumpy's heart fell to the ground as he saw that, and he pulled her close into his arms, rocking her slowly and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't you worry about nothing, love..." Grumpy said in a near-whisper, stroking through her hair, then brushing her bangs out of her face, she had no idea he had such a sweet side...

"Grumpy, I..I don't know what Doc has.. against me falling..in love with you." Snow hiccupped, "I don't really want to be with the Prince, I'd rather be here with you, Grumpy."

"Re-really? You would pick me instead of a handsome, even well-off prince? Me, of all people..."

"Grumpy, you are handsome, and...And this really is home for me... I'm so happy here, with you..and everyone..."

They heard a board creak and looked over to see Doc, whom was listening intently to their conversation.

"You caused enough harm, Doc! Leave us alone, now..." He sneered, talking low enough not to disturb the other dwarves who had fallen asleep already.

"N-no, I..I get it now... I wanted to say sorry. About everything... I had no idea how much you loved Snow, I..I'm the real jerk... If..if that's what you want, Snow White..." Doc stuttered out softly, casting his eyes down to his feet in shame.

"Yes, Doc, I love being here. And I love Grumpy, but you are all my family too. I would miss everyone if I went to some far away, fancy castle...It just wouldn't be the same joy I've known here."

"Well, we do love having you here and would def..definitely miss you, and I see how happy you look when you're surrounded with all those critters, you have a gift, Snow. You could be the princess of the woods!"

Grumpy smiled, "Yeah, Snow, an' yer the best cook in the place and ya keep us on our toesies... Ain't that right, Doc!"

She laughed, wiping the rest of her tears away.

"Well..Yes, that's true. If you stay, we need another bed for you... I could make a longer one and..and put it in this open space, here."

"You can all have more space with my old bed, if Snow'd like me to stay with her from now on." Grumpy pointed out.

"Thanks, both of you. And yes, Grumpy, I'd like that!" Snow White smiled.

"Well, let's get to sleep and we'll figure it out tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Princess..." Grumpy kissed Snow White as he tucked her in. He'd wait till there was more room to bunk with her, but he also thought that they needed a marriage ceremony after they made love. He loved her dearly, and marriage would protect her from scandal.

"Goodnight, Prince Grumpy..." She chuckled. "Well, you're not really so Grumpy now."

"Oh, really?" Grumpy scowled, but then winked at her. "Gotta keep my image..." He kissed her on the lips and headed for the stairs.

Doc went over to Snow White and kissed her forehead, "G-goodnight, Snow. We're glad you want to stay... We all love you."

"I love all of you too, Doc. Thank you." Snow White fell asleep almost immediately as he walked away.

Grumpy shot his brother a look, "Doc, I'll forgive this tonight, but don't ever try to put her in her place again. Here, she is equal to the rest of us, and she is my world, I'm going to propose to her very soon."

Doc nodded his head in respect, he really was sorry for all he said. "That's really good! I do wish you both the best. I'll make that bed for two so you can be with her."

Grumpy had a surprised expression, "Well, thanks. I just want you to know, I appreciate that."

"Go ahead and st-stay up here, Grumpy. Last I checked, there was just one more place to rest downstairs. It's okay..."

"Okay, thanks, Doc." Grumpy yawned as he snuggled in next to Snow White. He wrapped his arms around her and fell fast asleep. She felt his warm embrace and grinned. 'Yes, Grumpy, I will marry you...' She thought as she overheard their conversation.

The Next Day...

Snow White had finished cooking breakfast for the dwarves and found a chair to rest in. She was still a little tired from the previous night. Grumpy ate all his breakfast first and actually took his dish to the sink, washing it to her surprise.

"Oh Grumpy, thank you! You didn't have to do that..."

"I wanna help you out today, Snow. ...And there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Well, okay Grumpy, would you like to bring me the other dishes if anyone is done? We could talk when I get everything cleaned up..."

"Why don't you just rest your little feet, I got this now. Hey boys! Bring yer dishes over here!"

They looked up, bewildered, except Doc. Each brought his dish and cup over, nervously thanking Grumpy. Dopey even scratched his head but shrugged. Doc was last in line, he gave Grumpy a pat on the shoulder, whispered something to him and told everyone else to get ready for work.

They left without Grumpy that morning. He stayed behind and helped Snow White with cleaning, and then sat down next to her. He digged into his pockets to find a particular gem he found the other day. He then kneeled down before her as she was still resting.

"You know, I hadn't always been the easiest to be around, and then last night, you... Well, you made me see something about myself, and I love you so much for that... What I wanna say is..um..Will you marry me, Snow?"

Even though she overheard his talk last night, she was still very surprised when Grumpy proposed to her. He surprised her a beautiful red ruby, it was so radiant that Snow White thought it was glowing.

"Yes! Oh yes, Grumpy, I would love to marry you!" And she covered him in kisses. He was more red than Bashful... "Awww, gawrsh..."

They suddenly got a knock at the front door, an old crone had popped her head in, not expecting to see one of the dwarves at home. She was going to speak with Snow White, but Grumpy eyed her suspiciously before she got a word out.

"I'm so sorry... I was just seeing if you had a lady of the house, I'm just an old, poor woman, making a living. I'm just selling my apples to women who want to be more fair, these are my special batch..." she said, grinning a little too happy.

"Oh, is that right!? Obviously you have the wrong house, woman! There ain't no business here... Just you be on your way!" Grumpy snorted.

Snow White had come up to the door and was standing behind Grumpy. "Please ma'am, do you need some food, you said that you were poor, and I'd like send you with something, at least. Here, I have an extra helping of pie."

The crone looked up at Snow with her wide eyes, "Ahhh, so you are the lady here... You're most kind, unlike this warthog here! Here's an apple, it will make you fairest in the land, the Prince himself would think you were the most beautiful..."

"Oh, well, I'm not actually interested in the Prince. I'm spoken for by this gentleman you just called a warthog!" Snow said with a smirk. "All the same, enjoy the pie and have a great day! Thanks for the apple."

"Wh-what!? You..You would marry this..dwarf..over the Prince!? I see that my time here has been in vain..." The crone cackled bitterly. "Enjoy your um...bliss!" She cackled bitterly, threw the pie towards Grumpy's face, and went on her way.

"Well, that was just rude!" Snow said, getting a towel for Grumpy. "Pay no attention to that mean old woman, you're very handsome... Ughh, maybe her apple isn't that great, now that I think about it..." Snow picked up a subtle bitter aroma when she brought it up to her nose, "It does smell a bit strange, I know how a good apple smells, this isn't right..." She discarded the apple onto the kitchen counter in disgust, holding a gag back from the bitter smell.

"I bet you that hag was the Queen, if she tried to..you know, kill you, before... We're gonna get rid of this right now before anyone else or a critter eats it."

Snow White had been right, the scent she picked up was just enough to warn her from biting into the apple, for the crone who gave it to her had soaked it in a vat of poison. She tried, poorly, to cover up the smell, since she made it very potent to kill Snow White. She failed to notice the slight bitter aroma herself, before heading to the dwarves cottage. The wicked Queen only hoped, out of spite, that her step-daughter wouldn't suspect the poison and keel over, dead.

Snow White and Grumpy spent the rest of the day finding all sorts of berries, fruit, and other ingredients for their pantry, then going for a walk through a meadow of flowers to relax from all the hard work. They got supper ready for the others before they arrived shortly, both excited to see everyone's faces when they told everyone the news of their engagement.

"Okay, we'll tell them when we have dessert." Snow whispered to Grumpy as they both began serving food. He had been more helpful and even calmer than his usual cynical demeanor, that day. The others thought it was very strange, but let it grow on them.

They all talked about their day in the mines and Grumpy spoke about the crone visiting with a poisoned apple, warning everyone to keep an eye out if that woman tried something again.

"Hey fellas, I have something very important to tell you..." Grumpy said, glaring at all his brothers. "Snow and I... are getting married!" he shouted cheerfully, then looking up to Snow with an ear to ear grin.

They all gasped. More in surprise, they'd never saw Grumpy as someone who would marry, let alone kiss a girl... "Oh wonderful!" cried Happy and Bashful at the same time. Doc just knowingly grinned. Sneezy begged them not to use Golden rods for their wedding, causing everyone to laugh.

Dopey ran out of his seat over to Snow with a huge smile and threw his long-sleeved arms around her waist, almost knocking the wind from her. She bent down to hug him and sent Dopey back to his seat.  
It went much better than they expected, and everyone enjoyed some wine and the delicious berry pies that Grumpy and Snow made for the occasion. The forest animals even showed up to join in the festivities.

This time, it was Grumpy who danced, and even sang, with Snow White, as the dwarves played music. His brothers had never seen him that happy but it melted their hearts.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, more to come soon! I'm hoping to build on Snow White's time spent in the forest, and with Grumpy. The evil queen will still play a role as an adversary to everyone, just because she's an eeeevil woman. The Prince will be okay, but will probably cross paths with Snow at some point. I'm giving too much away already, but hope you stick around for more sheninigans. I'd like to thank my beta-reader, without your help, this story would have been more lifeless than Snow White would have been, if she had eaten that apple...**

 **~brighteyes379**


	2. Lady of the Forest

Someday Comes Sooner

Chpt 2. Lady of the Forest

 **Disclaimer: Snow White and all the associated characters in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs do not belong to me, and only this story is my own, hope you enjoy!**

Snow White was bustling around the kitchen, getting breakfast ready for the dwarves. She was still ecstatic over getting proposed to by Grumpy, and the idea of staying in the forest. Grumpy was first to come downstairs. Snow didn't want to wake him when she got up early, she knew he loved his sleep and he proved to be a challenge to get around since he'd entwine himself around Snow while sleeping. She was still chuckling about his whiny noises as she broke free to make breakfast for everyone.

"I missed you this morning when I woke up..." Grumpy said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh, I didn't want to take away from your rest, you looked so peaceful."

"It ain't the same without you... It's kinda funny, you don't know what you'd miss before, until you have something-well, someone... Oh jeez, what am I even saying? I just wanted to wake up with you, Snow..."

"Oh Grumpy, I'll try not to be such an early bird next time, I guess I could've used a little more rest anyway."

"You see? That's what I'm talkin' about! You work yourself ragged and forget about taking care of you in the process... What do you need to get up so early for, anyway?"

"Well, I do like to spend time in prayer before I get to work, and then I let the sunrise wake me up, you have to try it sometime, breathing in the morning air... Just before it starts getting warm. There's a rich aroma just before, and time just stands still."

Grumpy had some idea of what she meant, but he wasn't really a morning person. As if she had read his thoughts, Snow explained it a little more.

"I know you don't like mornings, Grumpy, I like to enjoy a good nap, myself; I feel like I get pulled into nature and it has this power over me. Not just that, but it's something inside of me, too. That's the best way I can explain it..."

"Oh! So you're saying that you have a strong connection to nature, is that right?" Grumpy's eyes lit up as if he finally got it. "I actually feel that too, but wasn't sure what to think of it, like whenever I head off to work or just being outside. Or when I was sitting under that tree, I felt a strength coming from that tree, something I needed when I felt... You remember, it was when we...made love?"

"Yes, Grumpy, you do understand!" Snow cheered.

"I do, Snow, I also see how you talk with those critters, they understand you. I'm guessing you know what they're saying too?"

"I don't know how, I've always been like that as long as I remember." Snow replied, in deep thought.

"I think some birds were trying to warn me of danger before, but I let my thoughts get in the way... I'm lucky that huntsman let me run away instead of harming me..." Snow shuddered as she saw an image of the queen's huntsman with his dagger. However, she also saw that he wouldn't take an innocent life and told her to get far away. She felt afraid of the huntsman but grateful for his mercy...

"Anyway, I wonder whatever happened to that man, if he was punished for not bringing back my..." Snow couldn't finish that thought. Grumpy saw her eyes filling up with tears.

"Hey, Snow, are you okay?" Grumpy sat on a sofa and motioned for her to join him. Snow went over and sat down next to him. He stretched his arm out and she leaned against Grumpy, sniffling.

"I'm right here, Snow, nothing bad is gonna happen to you while I'm around." Grumpy said in a low voice. "The queen will have to deal with me and my brothers, don't you worry." He wiped some tears from her cheeks, brushed her hair to the side, and gave Snow a kiss on her forehead.

Snow felt better being in Grumpy's arms, he may be a grouch sometimes, but he was definitely tender when it came to her. He had softened up since their union of love and she had seen his protective side as he stood up to his oldest brother, Doc. She gave him a kiss on his lips and hugged him in gratitude.

"Awww, well just so you know, I'll be staying here with you as the boys go to the mines today. We could find some flowers if you'd like." Grumpy responded with a little blush in his cheeks.

"Oh really? That's wonderful, I was hoping to go on a walk, but I'd like you to go with me."

"Sure thing, let's get breakfast ready for everyone and we'll go take that walk." Grumpy nodded.

They worked side by side in the kitchen, getting the breakfast porridge ready, and Grumpy helped bring the bowls to the table. The only one not set down was his own bowl, but Snow had it in her hands.

"Thanks for your help, Grumpy! Let's call everyone down."

"HEYYY BOYS! GET UP!" Grumpy's loud voice startled Snow but then she laughed.

"Oh my, I had no idea you could be that loud... I almost jumped out of my skin!" Snow giggled.

"I'll have to remember that, maybe it works with dresses too..." Grumpy said with a mischievous grin.

Snow's eyes went wide, "Why Grumpy, I better watch myself around you..."

"That's right, you won't see it coming either!" Grumpy smacked her behind and headed out to wash his hands and face. Snow was left standing in shock and amusement. She shook her head and greeted the other dwarves with a happy smile. "Good morning, I hope you all slept well!"

They all gave her a hug and went out to wash the sleep out of their faces. Dopey gave her a prolonged hug and she had to gently pry his arms off of her waist. He eventually let go with some defeat and headed out to the washtub. Dopey always had a crush on Snow, as well as Bashful. They both knew that she was committed to their brother, Grumpy, but it didn't stop either of them from feeling amorous towards her in their own way. Bashful was more respectful, but he couldn't help gaze at Snow often or let romantic thoughts get blurted out which would, in time, be referred to as Freudian slips. Dopey was just very child-like about the whole thing. He was like a little mischievious school-boy who loved flirting with a pretty governess as much as he could get away with it. Nobody took him too seriously.

Happy, Sleepy, and Sneezy felt more like brothers to Snow. Doc seemed to be more like a parent to everyone, even when Snow ordered them to go wash or what not. They had all established their own kind of relationship with Snow, with Grumpy as her life mate. The other dwarves were all very happy for Grumpy, he certainly seemed less edgy since he and Snow announced their feelings for each other. Snow had taken the chip off Grumpy's shoulder, to the point of him enjoying the other dwarves song and dance, as long as she was his dance partner.

They all gathered around the table, ate up their breakfast porridge, and got ready for the mines. Each getting a peck on the forehead from Snow on the way out the door. That was their favorite part of the day, especially Bashful and Dopey's. Off they went, and Grumpy stayed behind to keep Snow safe, as well as company.

Shortly after they had cleaned up the mess from breakfast, they heard the sound of horse feet approaching the cottage slowly. Grumpy put his hand up to Snow, motioning her to stay in the house.

"I'll go see who it is, Snow, just you wait here..." Grumpy ordered her.

Snow continued cleaning what was left of the porridge from Dopey's seat, he was usually the messiest.

"Hello, little man, have you seen a fair young lady around here?" Bellowed a young man, maybe in his 20s.

"What business is that of yours?" Grumpy scowled, in warning.

"Well, I am Prince Ferdinand, I have been searching for a young lady, far and wide, who's hair is black as coal, skin white as-" Ferdinand was cut off.

"Ohhh, you're the prince? Is that right? I'm sorry to say, but she is already spoken for." Grumpy looked up at him, matter of fact.

"Really? By whom, little man?" Ferdinand looked down to the dwarf, studying his facial expression.

Grumpy was quiet for a moment, and then Snow peeked out the open window.

"Are you..Prince Ferdinand?" She asked, almost cautiously.

"Yes, young lady, you must be Snow White. I've been searching high and low, far and wide, for you."

"Well, Prince Ferdinand, you see, I am already spoken for, as Grumpy here has said. I'm sorry, but I've made my home in this cottage, this forest, as a homemaker, and am quite happy." Snow said with a sympathetic smile.

"But...wouldn't you rather be in a palace? By my side? You are indeed a princess, Snow White, that is your rightful place." Ferdinand said the last part while looking down at Grumpy, matter of fact.

"I have told you how I feel, Prince Ferdinand, and I hope you find a princess who will make you happy. I have given my heart to this man right here, who you keep calling 'little'. Furthermore, if I may be bold to say, love comes in different forms. I hope you can understand where I stand." Snow concluded, taking Grumpy's hand. She felt the muscle tension releasing as she interlaced her fingers in his.

"Well, if that is how you feel, Snow White, I hope you will be happy with your decision... Just remember that I offered my hand to you."

Snow White suddenly felt something burn inside her, "Your majesty, if I may, you honestly consider sitting high on your horse, going on about a dreamy palace, as offering your hand, as you put it? While I am at a lower position? I consider living in this lovely cottage, surrounded by nature and very good friends, to be greater than any grand palace, any day. Thank you for your proposal, Prince Ferdinand, but I bid you farewell."

Ferdinand was beside himself, his mouth hanging open like a fish, even his horse appeared to be shocked, as he shook his mane in disbelief. Snow understood the horse, he was saying in his equine language, "Woman, did you just put my boy in his place?! Ha! I've wanted to do that but I don't talk human. You are not ordinary, but I like you." Ferdinand's horse made a soft snorting noise which he knew she'd understand as a chuckle. Snow smiled at the horse and said "You should help your boy find a lady, that will be all."

The horse nodded his head in understanding. The prince patted his horse's neck firmly, "That will be enough for today, Gustav... Good day then, Snow White, I hope you and Grumpy will be happy together." He half-smiled, mostly in disbelief, and then rode away into the forest.

"Well, I am happy. I don't need a fancy palace, it would be quite dull without all of you and my forest friends. This is where I belong, Grumpy... With you." Snow said as she squeezed his hand gently.

"I still can't believe you told him that... You really do know how to set your foot down, and that's what I love about you, Snow!" Grumpy smiled up at her in adoration.

"It's nothing really, I just know what I truly want and I will say so."

"Even with the prince... You turned down a prince's hand in marriage, Snow... to stay here with me..."

"Yes, so I did... Like I said, love comes in different forms." Snow concluded with kissing Grumpy on the lips.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I'll be bringing in some original characters and adding a few new ones in the next few chapters as I get a chance. I really like where this story is going, there will be some interesting outcomes. I'd like to thank you for reading my story, especially my beta-reader. Without your help, this story would be as blah as the heaven in Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey (I mean, it really could use more color and it felt very sterile, that's all I'm saying...)**

 **~Brighteyes379**


	3. Wedding and Revelations

**Someday Comes Sooner**

 **Chpt. 3: Wedding and Revelations**

 **Dear Readers: I know that last chapter was a bit short, but it's been kinda busy to make a longer one at the time. I do not own any characters from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, I just ship Snow White and Grumpy. It makes more sense to me than some prince swoopin' in and saving Snow White when all he did was look pretty in the beginning of the movie with his red lips (I had concerns about that, it made me think of Prince Charming on Shrek... Cherry gloss with glitter!) Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter... :)**

The dwarves were busy setting up for Grumpy and Snow White's wedding outside of the cottage. They would use the small bridge that they cross every time on their way to the mines. The afternoon felt pleasantly cool and had a nice breeze. They made sure to use flowers that didn't have too much pollen, to avoid major mishaps on Sneezy's behalf. Still, he kept a wide berth when it came to anything floral and spent more time helping Bashful with other decorations, like ribbons.

Bashful was quite smart when it came to making things look pretty. He wanted things to be just perfect for Snow White. It was his own way of showing how he felt, since he was smitten by Snow White but could never work up the courage to admit it to her. Bashful channeled his infatuation through his creativity. It's not like he didn't want to plant a kiss on Snow White's lips, he came very close, but he fretted to himself over giving her the perfect kiss and he admitted to himself that there was probably no such thing, as bad as he wanted that to happen. Even Dopey would have more luck, Bashful laughed ruefully to himself as he put up decorations, and left it at that.

Snow White was trying on her gown, she had asked the dwarves a favor to bring her back some fabric from a nearby market, so she could have something special to wear besides her court attire and peasant clothes. The birds and other smaller forest animals were helping her inspect the gown, and they all made cheerful sounds to approve of her handiwork. She clapped her hands and twirled around. She didn't know she was being watched, not by Grumpy, but by Dopey. He was hiding behind the door and peeking in at the beautiful young woman and it took his breath away. Grumpy caught sight of the infatuated young dwarf, rolled his eyes and dragged the unsuspecting Dopey outside to help him with his wedding attire. "Dopey, if I don't get to see my bride to be, neither do you! At least, not until she shows up..." Grumpy gave him a wink and a smirk.

'Guess that'll have to do for now...' thought Dopey. The young mute dwarf enjoyed watching Snow White, it was more fascination, like seeing a beautiful butterfly flapping it's wings. He meant no harm by it, and if he was honest with himself, he knew nothing about having a woman in his life, besides a mother. He thought Snow was a pretty girl, but she was also much like a mother to him when he lost his own. He needed some structure, which she provided when she first came to the cottage. Doc was great as a father figure, but Dopey really missed hearing a soft, soothing voice and sweetness, which Snow White possessed. That was hard when surrounded by six other brothers, who would sooner pry Dopey off their person if he went for a hug. He was excited that Snow White would be staying, to be sure.

Grumpy was excited and nervous. He always kept his poise, but this was something entirely different. What if he messed up, got nauseous, ran into the woods with cold feet? So many scenarios crossed his mind. He was actually relieved to hear his older brother's voice interrupt his thoughts.

"Doc, how do I look?" Grumpy asked, point blank.

"Like a handsome prince, Grumpy! I'm sure you feel nervous, but we are all with you, and you'll do great." Doc reassured his younger brother. Grumpy did look very nice. He had on a red velvet, embroidered tunic, and even let his brothers assist him in cleaning up, minus the bows and flowers in his hair like that last time. He used an oil based essence from the market place which smelled like spiced cherry and vanilla. He thought it would be more tolerable than something flowery that Bashful suggested. In Grumpy's own words, 'a sissy smell!' consisting of gardenias. Maybe Snow would like to wear that concoction, but he would smack anyone (except Dopey or Snow, that is) straight across the forest, if they so much as dabbed such an aroma on his person.

 **The Wedding Ceremony...**

Grumpy straightened up when he heard procession music playing, it was time. All the forest animals were nearby, and his brothers positioned themselves in their designated areas for their ceremony. Grumpy took in a deep breath as he saw his bride emerge from the cottage. Snow White approached the bridge he was standing on, appearing like an angel in white. Flowers were adorned in her hair and if she had not looked fair before, she was celestial now. Grumpy finally breathed out and had a toothy grin on his face, much like the one he had the first time when she kissed his forehead. Sleepy nudged him gently with his elbow and Grumpy sobered up. It made Snow giggle, but she too wanted to keep her composure.

Doc was escorting her and they came to a stop. He gave Snow a kiss on the cheek and went to his place to officiate the wedding.

Grumpy gazed at his ethereal bride, wording "You are an angel..." to her and smiling. His eyes were moist with tears. She just smiled at him and stayed silent.

Doc began, "We are gathered here to unite Snow White and Grumpy, as man and wife..er, wife and man..."

Doc frowned as he heard stifled giggling from everyone, including Grumpy and Snow White.

He cleared his throat rather sharply and continued, regaining his composure.

"This is a beautiful occasion, and witnessed not only by ourselves and our friends of the forest, but by our Maker, Himself." Doc turned to Grumpy, "Do you, Grumpy, take Snow White to be your wife, to love and protect, till death do you part?"

"I do." Grumpy said, with a tear of joy streaming down his smiling cheek.

"And do you, Snow White, take Grumpy to be your husband, to love and to care for, till death do you part?"

"I do." Snow White responded grinning radiantly with her own tears of joy.

"Then, I pronounce you man and wife. Grumpy, you may kiss the bride." Doc concluded.

Grumpy stood up on a stool, held Snow White's face in his hands, and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. It was a sweet, passionate kiss, but they kept it at that in the company of everyone. They could not wait until their wedding night to finish what they began. Everyone cheered, including the forest animals. Grumpy took Snow White into a close hug and let all his joy stream down his cheeks. Everything turned out even better than Grumpy expected, such that time itself stood still for this memory to be etched on his and Snow White's hearts. Everyone left the two on the bridge for a short time so Grumpy and Snow could have a moment for themselves. Grumpy was holding on to Snow's hands as they stood still on the bridge. Snow squeezed his hands gently and they both melted into each others arms in joy. "Snow, thank you..so much..for wanting to marry me." Grumpy tearfully grinned.

 **Reception...**

They all joined in reception in the cottage kitchen, with all sorts of berries, cheese, and even some wine. There was a dance for Grumpy and Snow White to partake in while the other dwarves danced and played musical instruments around them. She danced with the other dwarves as well, and even Bashful got enough courage to dance with Snow White. It was a very happy day.

 **The Honeymoon...**

Time passed and spirits were high, then came time for Grumpy and Snow White to have a wedding night. Grumpy had found a grotto not too far from the cottage and set up a place to lay with each other ahead of time. It was a nook behind a waterfall, enough room to have a small habitation. To avoid getting splashed by the waterfall, Grumpy had found a wide enough passage into the grotto and he led Snow White. Inside the grotto, there were flower petals strawn everywhere on the floor along with some candles, a bed of pelts and linens to make love on and rest. There was also a basket of fruit and some wine left close by the bed.

Snow White had to do a double take, this place was so charming and felt quite cozy. She loved hearing the waterfall and smelling the fresh air which flowed around the grotto. It also felt very safe, as if warded from any unwanted visitors. "Grumpy, this..this is so beautiful!" Snow said in awe.

"I thought you'd like it, since you love being in nature all the time, I wanted it to be our secret place we could go to when we needed to have time with each other. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it, Grumpy... Everything is just perfect, this whole evening..." Snow was cut off suddenly by the sound of Grumpy chuckling, "Okay, what's so fun-Eeeee!" She yelped.

Grumpy had grabbed her around the waist and spun Snow around, both landing on the bed in laughter. He was on top of her now.

"So, did I sweep you off your feet, little lady?" He grinned mischievously.

"I suppose you did, Grumpy!" Snow laughed. Her laughing died down as he looked down at her radiant face, awestruck by her beauty. He bent down and gave her a slow kiss, running his fingers in her hair.

"Snow, would you like to make love?" Grumpy whispered in her ear.

She nodded, nibbling on her bottom lip. They both took all their clothes off and tossed them to the side. Grumpy took position between her legs as Snow lay on her back. Snow wrapped her arms around his muscular back, kissing on his shoulder as he began making love to her. They had a long chain of climaxes and then rested in each others arms, listening to the roaring waterfall. Time faded away as bliss surrounded them.

Snow was the first to speak after what seemed like forever.

"That would be quite a shower, wouldn't it, Grumpy?"

"You wanna give it a try?"

"If you're willing..." Snow grinned.

"Well, there is an area with secure footing. I can hold on to you while you shower off. I wouldn't want you to slip or nothing."

"I've always wanted to shower under a waterfall, but wasn't expecting to find one quite that nice."

"Okay, I'll lead the way, just watch your step... I gotcha..." Grumpy reassured her as he kept hold of both of Snow's hands. They made their way down a path to the flat stones Grumpy mentioned.

Grumpy was right, it was a nice area to rinse off, and there was also a few large boulders to dry off and sit with some comfort. He held on to Snow's waist to keep her secure and she rinsed off. The waterfall felt really good on her head as it massaged her scalp and her shoulders, she gave in to it's pounding and let the water fall down her backside, sending her into pleasant shudders. Grumpy steadied her as she leaned a little too forward.

"Snow! Be careful, it can get slippery." Grumpy said loud enough for her to hear over the water splashing.

"I know, but this water feels so good..." Snow pushed her hair out of her face and shook her head a little. "How refreshing!" She exclaimed, feeling rejuvenated.

"I guess I'll give it a go, but I'm holding on to you so you don't fall!" Grumpy said with a stern grin.

He did enjoy how it felt, much better than being held down in a tub by his brothers. He let the water run over his head and down his beard as he held firmly onto Snow, she was not getting away if he could help it. A slow grin creeped across his face as he let the water pressure massage his relaxed shoulders and run down his back. He had no idea he had that much tension, all the scowling he did must have did a number on him in the past. When he was finished, he felt like a new person, not grumpy anymore so much as relaxed and carefree.

Snow smiled as she saw what effect the waterfall had on her husband. They would make good use of this little nook of heaven. She loved the grotto and waterfall's ambiance. It was big enough to use as a home, given the grotto's living space, there was a high natural ceiling with some room for a loft.

There was a system of tunnels which could be explored and used for more living space. Grumpy had a theory, when he found the grotto, that the tunnels might be connected to the mine, since he held a lantern towards a few tunnels while setting up the grotto before their wedding day. His thoughts of exploring and making their grotto a home were interrupted by Snow White.

"Grumpy, I feel like I've dried off enough, would you like to go back now?" Snow asked, over the waterfall's roar.

"What? Oh, sorry, sure." Grumpy snapped out of his bliss and helped lead Snow back into the grotto.

"I noticed that there were some tunnels in this place, besides the one we just came from, I wonder where they lead to..." Snow wondered as she took more notice in the grotto's structure.

"I don't know for sure, but maybe we can check them out some time soon. I've cast some light into a few, and they look deep."

"Wouldn't it be funny if they lead to the mines that you work in? If you got tired, you could go relax and get a waterfall shower." Snow added thoughtfully.

'Smart girl,' Grumpy thought to himself and smiled.

"I guess I could, but I'd like to make it _our_ place." Grumpy emphasized. "We're married now, and while my brothers are more than happy to have us live in the cottage, we'll want to have a place to call our own. They could visit and we both enjoy being close to nature anyway..." He concluded.

"I know, it would be our own home." Snow grinned. She could feel something primal growing deep down in her core. Her unity with nature was becoming stronger the more time she spent in that grotto, and also since she and Grumpy had layed under that tree only a few nights before. She wasn't as much a child as she considered herself before, but felt more like a woman, the more time went on. She was still sweet-natured, but growing in some way she couldn't quite understand yet.

Snow had let her hair become more wind-swept and care-free, less like a courtly princess and more like a woman who enjoyed being in nature. It was subtle, but Grumpy even noticed that she was a little more laid back, not as excitable as when she first met him. He actually found it very attractive, not that Snow wasn't before, but she just seemed attractive in a more mature sense now. Snow used to wear a ribbon in her hair as a young lady, but now, she used it to tie her hair back. 'What a woman...' Grumpy thought, with a grin on his face.

Snow noticed that he kept gazing at her, "What is it, Grumpy?" She smiled.

"Well, I know you've always been beautiful to me, and yet I'm seeing you in a new way, you have this wild kind of beauty. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like I've fallen' in love all over again with you, Snow."

"That's such a sweet thing to say, Grumpy... I admit, I feel like something is different inside me, something...amazing, and wild, as you said." Snow smiled thoughtfully at her husband. They spent the rest of the evening huddled together, feasting on delicious berries and drinking wine.

Snow White would soon learn that she had been gifted in many ways, besides her connection with animals and nature. She had in fact descended from a line of power on her late mother's side. Her father treated her as a little princess, unaware of this trait, until he met his demise at the hands of Snow's stepmother, Grimhilde. The witch queen was only aware of Snow's unique beauty, but not with Snow's dormant abilities. It was no coincidence that Snow favored the forest and cottage over a splendid palace or the life of a princess. Snow White was, in fact, a powerful empath and healer.

 **Meanwhile, deeper in the forest...**

Unknown to most of the kingdom, a twin sister to the evil queen Grimhilde, had in fact been dwelling in her own abode, but unlike the queen, this woman practiced the craft with a benevolent regard for all life. Hildegarde, as was her name, had received visions of her step-niece, Snow White, as the young princess took up residence in the cottage with the dwarves.

Hildegarde was very relieved to see the young princess thrive and enjoy the forest, and wanted dearly to meet her step-niece in person. She didn't know yet that Snow was married to one of the seven little men who had taken her under their roof or that she chose the forest life over the hand of Prince Ferdinand, since her vision was cut off by a pair of chattering chipmunks. She wove her finger at the chipmunks, "I'll have you know, I was just about to finish one of my visions until your chattering interrupted it... Ahh well, maybe it's a surprise. I do like surprises!" She grinned and shrugged. They chuckled at her and carried on.

 **Hildegarde's flashback...**

She quite easily distinguished herself from Queen Grimhilde, since she had bad skin reactions to the cosmetics that many women her age would use, as well as stately court dresses, to the dismay of her sister and parents. Hildegarde's mother had sought answers from near and far as to why her daughter's skin would react to just the slightest touch of powder, or why, when Hildegarde wore certain fabrics, she'd suffer fits of itching and pain, when she had to appear with her sister in any one of her beautiful court dresses.

Hildegarde, as she grew into a lady, was more of a free-spirited, nature-loving, adventurous sort. She had been chided by her parents for not conforming to her role as a princess many times until they had fallen ill and died of an unknown cause. Grimhilde had assumed a parental role over her sister, out of obligation to their mother's last words, and tried to sway Hildegarde to a more stately way of living.

Grimhilde's twin sister had always kept her dark brown hair loose, adorned with wreaths of flowers whenever the situation called for it, and sometimes for no reason but to enjoy herself. She took delight in sewing her own sundresses, and other whimsical frocks, from peasant fabrics and embellishments she'd find at the market, and to which her skin had no aversion. She found ways to duck out of some of her royal obligations if the consequences weren't as severe as, say missing a royal appearance with her family.

Hildegarde's face had been more sun-kissed and slightly freckled than her sister's. Her eyes would brighten whenever she smiled, creating creases of joy at the corners. As a consequence, she turned the heads of many a suiter and was a subject of beauty in the local taverns. Despite the love Hildegarde had for her sister, she became the object of Grimhilde's hatred. Indeed, Hildegarde was a thorn in her sister's side, eventually replaced by Grimhilde's own step-daughter, years later.

As Grimhilde put it, "Our parents wanted me to see that you become a more refined lady, where they failed, and I cannot rule without your help after we lost both mother and father. It is time to grow up, sister!"

To which Hildegarde responded, "You seem to have the authoritarian role nailed down just fine. Why, I can't even appear in court without my skin tormenting me and making everyone squirm in the process. I don't think you'd understand, you don't have that problem, and I'd only hold you back, Grim."

"Oh, don't call me that! I may be your twin, but we are anything but close. I don't have the same childish mannerisms that you seem to possess, Hildegarde. You must think it so easy for me to rule this kingdom while you prance around in peasant attire, talking to any creature that makes its grace in the kitchen or wherever. If you want to wear peasant clothes, you can also do peasant work for all I care. At least that way, you'll be useful."

"Suits me fine, I find court meetings dreadfully dull and then there's the constant hairbrushing, and dainty socials which make everyone pretend to be bosom friends for the sake of politics." Hildegarde yawned.

"And you say that I don't understand, you will never know what I endure to be a queen! I do this for both of us to have a secure future in this world, even though you fail to grasp your responsibility as a princess." Grimhilde shot her sister a cold look and departed to her personal chamber. She grew weary of the upbringing and refining of her sister, and resolved herself of the promise she made to her dying mother. She was busy writing a decree for her sister's banishment. Waxed, stamped, and sealed.

"Ughh, what a pompous grouch!" Hildegarde huffed, "It must be hard to balance on top of that ivory tower you keep yourself on, Grim." She sighed and went to her own chambers.

 **That evening during dinner... (and still during flashback)**

Grimhilde had indeed washed her cold, pale hands of her eccentric sister. Grimhilde declared, when they had dinner that evening, that she had no say in how her sister chose to live, disowning her harshly in the process and holding shame over her sister's head for grieving their parents to their untimely deaths. Grimhilde then threatened to have her sister executed, with charges of attempted despotism, if Hildegarde refused to leave their parents' castle that evening or if she decided to return for any reason. Her sister was to take whatever she needed for clothing, some meager food rations, and leave immediately.

Hildegarde had taken off in the night, bitterly crying that she lost a sister, but at the same time feeling free as a bird, and spent the rest of her days in the forest. Fortunately, she was gifted in living off the land, as she had discovered when she was a young child, spending her youth frolicking in the forest that she called her true home. She discovered. throughout her time in the forest, that not only could she communicate with animals and nature. She could also tune into nature cycles, and heal others with her life energy, as well as heal herself. She stayed within the confines of the forest she lived in, keeping to herself, except for animals, and the occasional traveler, who needed a place to recuperate or rest, as long as they kept her whereabouts in confidence from the rest of the world. She didn't care for running a hospital or inn, as the business would run her ragged.

 **End Flashback...**

 **Dear Readers,**

 **I hope this was an enjoyable chapter. It's neat to get inside the minds of Bashful and Dopey because of their own unique relationships with Snow White, I enjoy doing that. I want to bring Hildegarde more into the next chapter as Snow and Grumpy make a life for themselves as a married couple, and also more about the Grotto tunnels. It would be nice to have an equal counterpart to Grimhilde on Snow's side, so I hope to do a good job with that. I'd like to thank you all for reading my chapter, and I'd like to thank my beta-reader for helping me make this more enjoyable than a reality show about evil queens who spend all their time brushing their hair... ~Brighteyes379**


End file.
